


Sew it Goes

by ViciousVenin



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Sewing, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousVenin/pseuds/ViciousVenin
Summary: Gerard asks Frank to fix his pants. Frank grudgingly complies.





	Sew it Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardsassquatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsassquatch/gifts).



> Inspired by that shot in Life on the Murder Scene of Frank sewing. 
> 
> I wrote this for my friend [gerardsassquatch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsassquatch/pseuds/gerardsassquatch)'s one year anniversary of discovering mcr! This story goes with a drawing they did of Frank which you can find [here](http://hopelesscobwebs.tumblr.com/post/169875919384/a-soft-sewing-frank-that-i-drew-for-this-amazing).

When he heard the fatal _rip_  of Gerard’s inseam, Frank knew how he’d be spending his night. Gerard barely seemed to notice the new hole in his pants that widened with every step and continued prancing across the stage as normal, singing his heart out and paying no mind to the white skin of his thigh now visible to the audience. Frank shook his head and hoped the pants would hold out until they got back to the bus.

They did, in fact, hold out. But only barely.

“If you would just buy a second pair of pants you wouldn’t have this problem,” Frank said, trying hard to not sound like a nag.

“I love these pants,” Gerard said mournfully. He looked at Frank with wide, pleading eyes, the black slacks held out in front of him like a gift rather than a chore. “Please?”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said and grabbed the pants from Gerard. “But only because the world doesn’t deserve to be blinded by your pale fucking thighs.”

Gerard beamed, ignoring the insult. “Thanks, Frankie.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Frank waved him off and went in search of his sewing kit. He’d fixed this pair three times already and it was going to be hard getting them to stay sewn for longer than a day. He fished around in his duffel for a few minutes before finally finding his kit and then heading out to get started. Ray and Mikey were climbing into their bunks as he walked towards the front lounge, and he said goodnight to them, but only received muffled, sleepy grunts in response.

In the kitchenette, Gerard was getting coffee, of course, and he smiled at Frank as he headed back towards the bunk area with his steaming mug. Bob was playing Xbox with the volume on low, his face set in deep concentration.

The bus jerked and began moving, taking them to their next stop on tour. Frank stumbled a little with the movement of the bus, and then plopped down on the couch adjacent to Bob and set up to work on Gerard’s tattered pants. He was running low on black thread at this point, and he hoped he had enough to patch up the massive hole Gerard had torn. He laid the pants in his lap and set about threading the needle, closing one eye and poking his tongue out a little.

“Hell yeah,” he said to himself when he successfully got the thread through in only about forty tries. He went to work on the pants, carefully sewing up the seam as tightly as possible.

“Wait till your friends see this,” Bob said without looking away from the TV, and Frank nearly stabbed himself in the finger in surprise. “They’re gonna call you a girl. _Pansy_!” Bob looked at Frank and smiled, wide and toothy.

Frank giggled and went back to sewing. He ended up running out of thread when he was just over halfway through because the stitches were so tight, but he figured it was worth it if it meant he didn’t have to do this again for a while. He carefully tied the end of the thread and then dithered over what color to use for the rest. He was out of anything that wouldn’t look obvious, so he chose bright red, which he figured Gerard would like best. And if he didn’t, maybe it would encourage him to finally buy new pants.

Frank threaded the new line through the needle faster this time, his steady hands and calm focus coming together in a way that usually only happened when he was playing guitar. He stitched up the rest of the hole, cutting off the end of the thread and packing away his sewing kit. When he was done, he held up the pants and admired his handiwork. The red stitches looked pretty cool, he thought, and he was almost positive Gerard would agree.

Bob didn’t even glance at him as he said goodnight and left the lounge for the bunks. He closed the door behind him as quietly as possible and then started trying to find his way to his bunk in the dark.

“Frankie,” Gerard whispered, and Frank looked in the direction of Gerard’s bunk, though he couldn’t really see anything. “Did you finish with my pants?”

“Yeah,” Frank told him.

“Can I see?” Gerard asked eagerly.

“It’s too dark.”

“Oh. Right. Tomorrow?”

Frank nodded, and then remembered Gerard couldn’t see it. “Yeah, tomorrow.” After making his way to his bunk, he folded the pants up carefully and stowed them and his sewing kit in his duffle for safe keeping. He got settled in his bunk and closes his eyes, falling asleep to the low rumble of the bus.

~

Gerard forgot to ask him about the pants until it was almost time for soundcheck. To be fair, Frank did too. Between the interviews that morning and the nap he took in the early afternoon, it kind of slipped his mind. Gerard was the one who woke him up, softly shaking his shoulder and whispering “Frankie” is his ear.

“Wha– What?” Frank said groggily.

Gerard smiled at him as he opened his eyes. “Wakey, wakey!”

Frank groaned. “Fine.” He rubbed his eyes a few times and then pulled himself up onto his elbows. Gerard was still looking at him expectantly. “What?”

“Uh. My pants? I gotta change before we go to the venue.”

“Oh, yeah.” Frank sifted through his duffel and pulled out the mended slacks. The red looked brighter in the natural afternoon light than it had in the dim lounge last night, and he hoped Gerard wouldn’t mind how obvious it was. He presented them to Gerard with the fixed seam out, figuring he might as well be straightforward about it.

Gerard unfolded the pants and held them out in front of him. He was silent for a few moments, and then looked at Frank with the most brilliant smile Frank had ever seen. “They’re fucking gorgeous, Frank! Thank you!”

Frank smiled back. “No problem,” he said. And really, it wasn’t. It was no problem at all.


End file.
